Question: Ishaan ate 1 slice of pizza. Michael ate 2 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 3 slices of pizza with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 5 slices. They ate ${3}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the pizza.